


Kabe-don

by TheAncientBozo



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, More Fluff, Romance, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAncientBozo/pseuds/TheAncientBozo
Summary: Kabedon. Lots of kabedon.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Kabe-don

**Author's Note:**

> have some sugar :))

_"Kabedon or Kabe-Don refers to the action of slapping a wall fiercely, which produces the sound "don". One meaning is the action of slapping the wall as a protest which occurs in collective housing like condominiums when the next room makes noise._ _Another meaning often appears in shōjo manga_ _or anime_ _when a man forces a woman against the wall with one hand or leans against the wall and makes the sound of “don”._ _This act has become very popular among females.”_

Iroha watched intently the currently airing tv segment. She’s sitting on the sofa hugging a pillow on her chest. Yachiyo is sitting on the other end of the sofa, reading a magazine. The other occupants of the villa went out for a while to go buy some ice cream to fight the intense heat of summer. The tv segment talks about the ways how to show dominance towards the object of your affection. The presented techniques work, especially for shy people.

After talking about how Kabedon works, they interviewed some young girls asking their opinion about the said act. A bubbly pink-haired girl in a short twin-tail wearing a Mitakihara uniform said she hasn’t experienced it yet but she certainly looks forward to “Even if it isn’t Kabedon, I’d like if she’d take the initiative for once” she said shyly adding a sheepish laugh at the end. “I mean, she really looks cool without her glasses”

The interview shifted to a blue-haired teenage girl in a bob haircut wearing the same uniform as the first girl interviewed. “Ahahaha well…” she started while scratching her hair “That sounds sweet, yes…” she continued as her face slowly turned sour “…I bet he did that with Hitomi” and then she suddenly started sobbing. The interviewer seemed to panic as they shifted the screen to another person.

The next girl with fiery red hair seems to doesn’t care about it but she still listened to the question of the interviewer “Kabedon, huh?” she said taking another pocky in her pocket “Maybe she’ll forget that violin boy if I did that to her, what do you think?” Getting caught off guard again, the interviewer can only give a slight nod and a silent “maybe?” in response. They tried to interview another teenager but as soon as they saw she’s with a kindergarten, they thought it wouldn’t be a good idea.

Iroha hugged her pillow a little tighter as the tv segment finally came to an end. _…kabedon, huh?_ It’s the first time she heard of it and somehow, it took her interest. _Being caged by the person you like…_ she secretly looked at the corner of her eyes to see the older girl still reading the magazine. _It wouldn’t hurt…right?_

“Y-Yachiyo” She stuttered as she tried to keep her composure. “Have you heard of uhh…Kabedon?”

The question took the older girl by surprise as she abruptly looked at the younger girl. “Well, you see…they mentioned it in the tv segment earlier…” Iroha said as she kept averting her eyes to the other side. “I was just wondering if you already experienced it” The older girl has no idea how to respond with the question or more importantly, why is she panicking all of a sudden.

She stealthily regained her composure as she looked again at the magazine she’s reading. “I haven’t but I saw quite a few in movies,” she said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “I don’t really understand the appeal of that action”

A few seconds of silence followed as they both got engulfed in their thoughts definitely not involving the two of them doing Kabedon. To break the silence, Yachiyo finally said something.

“If you’re that curious, why don’t we do it?”

They both jumped on their seats as they both realized what the older girl just said. Yachiyo immediately closed her magazine and looked at Iroha trying to save herself. “I-I mean, we don’t have to—only if you’re _really_ curious”. Iroha waved her hand in defense helping the awkward atmosphere but also hoping the other girl wouldn’t back down from what she just said.

“N-no. It’s fine.” Iroha followed as she dropped her hands to grip her skirt. “I...I am _really_ curious, after all”

The older girl can only gulp in response.

…………………..

They both stood next to a wall near the entrance door. Both still flustered but can’t get themselves to back out. Iroha rested her back against the wall, finding the ground really interesting for some reason. Yachiyo gulped for the nth time that afternoon as she stood in front of the younger girl, basking the petite figure shyly looking away from her. _She gulped again._ Yachiyo raised her right hand and slowly rest her palm against the wall. It didn’t make a _don_ sound but she couldn’t care less about that right now. A sudden surge of courage came rushing through her blood as she realized how defenseless her pink-haired assistant in front of her. _Is this what they call…dominating?_

The younger girl looked at her side blushing, trying to avoid any eye contact towards the older girl. If she tried to have any eye contact right now, her knees might not last long. For some reason, she feels really tense and her knees are trembling, losing the strength she managed to muster even when fighting strong witches. But strangely enough, she doesn’t dislike this feeling. If she has to say…it feels all tingly and somehow, she likes it.

Taking another step, Yachiyo raised her other hand and gently reached for Iroha’s face forcing the younger girl to look at her. This caught Iroha off guard but there’s no way she can resist after seeing the deep ocean blue eyes of the older girl. It feels like she’s being drowned in those eyes filled with tenacity. They stayed like that for a few more seconds, studying the face of each other while caged by their own world, just the two of them.

At least until Felicia mercilessly smash the door open.

“Geeee! IT’S SO HOT OUTSIDE!” she said as she quickly entered the house like she’ll burn if she stayed outside for a second more. “Hey, why are you two standing there?” she asked as soon as she noticed the two were literally standing beside the doorway, both with flushed face.

“We heard Tsuruno shouting outside so we’re about to open the door” Yachiyo tried to reason out _barely_ recalling hearing Tsuruno shouting banbanzai related outside.

“As expected of master!” Tsuruno said amazed instead of getting embarrassed by how loud she is “You can hear me anywhere!” This might be the first time but Yachiyo is now thankful by how oblivious the mightiest girl is.

………

The day passed like normal. They ate dinner with everyone, talked about interesting things like; why can’t babies just drink directly from cows’ breasts? They clearly taste better than human milk. If they run out of food in case an apocalypse happened, Sana could easily steal food from neighbors. This made the shy girl panic a little but it’s not like it would actually happen, right? And if the banbanzai food tasted more than 50, is it still banbanzai? They watched tv shows, played games, and took the bath. Finally, it’s time to rest and sleep.

“You’re sleeping here, Tsuruno?” Iroha asked as they were about to return to their rooms. Before Tsuruno could even answer, Felicia popped up in the conversation.

“The mightiest is scared of going home because it’s dark” this earned her the mightiest head smack.

“I need to help Felicia in her homework” she said like a responsible older sister, at least until she added that smirk at the end and pointed an accusatory finger towards her master. “I also need to spar with master first thing in the morning!” this earned a loud _irk_ from the mentioned girl followed by an exasperated sigh.

“Once we start sparring, it will _never_ stop until you get tired…and you never get tired.” Yachiyo said already tired just from the thought of sparring with Tsuruno. Tsuruno just sheepishly grinned and ignored her master’s clear hostility to the idea. 

“Well, then,” Iroha said with a sheepish smile as she tried to save the little energy Yachiyo had left. “Good night everyone and have a nice dream” Everyone went to their respective rooms, everyone except the parents of the house.

“You’re not sleeping yet?” Yachiyo said to the pink head but not looking at her direction. They stayed silent for a while until Iroha finally spoke out her thoughts.

About that earlier, I think I somehow understand now why kabedon is popular. Yachiyo is too embarrassed to say it but she definitely feels the same and it would be nice if they can do it again.

“do you think it’s too much to do it again?”

Yachiyo almost jumped on her place, panicking if she somehow said it out loud. But fortunately no, she didn’t. Iroha is looking at her with those earnest pink eyes. Her honesty really scares the older girl, but it’s also the reason why she fell for the girl in the first place. Yachiyo grabbed the younger girl’s hand and dragged her to the nearest wall, pinning her with greater force this time. However, unlike the first one, Iroha is no longer looking away from her. Her surprised reaction turned to a smile as she raised both of her hands and wrapped it to the older girl's neck. Yachiyo closed the gap between them until their foreheads touched as they stare into each other’s eyes. Finally continuing where they left off.

“Can I?”

Too flustered to find the right words, Iroha just nods. She tried to slightly lower her head but was immediately stopped when the older girl captured her lips. It took the younger girl a second to process what’s going on but she quickly responded back. _It’s soft and sweet she wished it would last forever._ But being a magical girl doesn’t mean they don’t need oxygen. They pulled apart briefly as Iroha tried to pull the older girl again, licking her lips. This earned a silent gasp from Yachiyo as they unconsciously pulled away from each other.

“I-I’m sorry,” Iroha said panicking, immediately regretting her actions.

“N-no. It’s fine” Yachiyo answered trying to wave it off, also regretting the way she reacted. She grabbed the younger girl’s hand to assure her that it’s fine. “Please do it again”

Iroha can’t explain how embarrassed she is but happy at the same time.

“Also,” Yachiyo added as she looked at the younger girl mischievously “You really don’t have to reason _kabedon_ just to do these things, Iroha”

The pink head can only give a guilty smile.

**Author's Note:**

> and you thought it's finally YachiyoTOP hAH  
> Iroha is a natural top, can't help it.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
